


Part of Something Greater

by Neferit



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Community: dragonage_kink, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gen, Kink Meme, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Off- Screen Rape/Non-Con, Violence, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mages aren't people. So why should anyone care about what Tallis made to happen, so something greater could continue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Something Greater

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13010.html?thread=52906194#t52906194):
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I recently watch the Dragon Age mini-series Redemption with Felicity Day and in one of her lines she refers to mages as animals. Which besides making me like her less then I already did it, it also showed how little she thinks of mages and it go me to thinking which became this prompt. At some point before or during the party Tallis notices that Prosper is watching Anders with open hungry lust. This gives her the idea to the mage to the Duke to keep Prosper distracted while they steal the "Heart of Many".  How Tallis get Anders to the Duke is up to A!A but the Duke gets Anders and rapes him.  If the Duke is the only one or if he shares him with someone is also up to A!A. How Tallis keeps Hawke and co from looking for Anders is up to A!A as well. So after they get the "Heart of Many" and the Duke dies Hawke and Co. search for Anders since he has been gone this whole time. I would prefer Tallis to be with them maybe Hawke refuses to hand over the scroll until they find Anders. Anyway the find him in the Duke's bedroom battered, bruised, bleeding and crying tied to the Duke's bed or maybe they find him being raped by someone, perhaps the Duke's son. I want to see Hawke and co. reaction especially Anders' LI, and even more so when he tells them that he is there because Tallis gave him to the Duke. I want their reaction as well as Tallis' reaction when she is confronted with this. Dose she defend her action. Does question why Hawke and co are upset after all mages aren't people._

 

Emily Hawke cried out when she finally saw the state Anders was in. Bloodied, covered in bruises and… _no_.

 _Sweet Andraste_ , make it that she is seeing things wrong.

Anders was beaten. Badly. But not only that - judging by the stains that covered the sheets, as well as his body, he had been violated as well, the magebane in the shackles that kept him tied to the bed banning him from freeing himself, from healing the worst of the injuries he suffered, sapping away his energy, leaving him completely defenceless to the onslaught of unwanted advances.

Hawke had been by his side as a first, Anders’ eyes opening slowly, as she spoke to him when she worked on the shackles that tied his hands; Fenris and Varric working on the ones that kept his legs apart, while Aveline stood guard, her face a stone mask of false calm.

Tallis had been suspiciously quiet, her eyes snapping between the door every and Hawke once in a while. Hawke told her in no uncertain terms that they were not leaving without Anders, and thank you very much, the scroll will remain in her possession until they find him and leave with him.

There had been good reason for Tallis to be nervous.

It was she, who allowed this to happen, _made_ it to happen, offering Anders to the Duke Prosper as a diversion that would allow her and Hawke to creep through the castle Haine.

The diversion was completely useless in the end, but who would care about what happened to some mage?

As soon as his shackles were down, Anders curled himself into the tightest ball he could manage, enduring only touch of Emily’s hands on his body, as she gently inspected the damage, healing as much as she could, restoring Anders’ energy with her spells, while the rest of their group stood on guard, their insides twisted with anger at those who did that. His clothes had been a lost cause - the cloth of his robes torn to pieces, so Fenris offered him some of his spare clothing, while Varric offered him his trusty leather-duster, Emily helping the injured mage to dress, her touches soft and comforting.

And then Anders whispered to Emily how he found himself in this situation, and she started to see red.

The Ben Bassrath agent had been taken by utter surprise, when Hawke swung her staff around, knocking her to the ground, before the furious mage stood above her, the blade on her staff pointed at Tallis’ throat.

“You bitch,” she snarled, pressing the blade into soft skin of the elf’s neck, drawing few droplets of blood. “How the hell could you do that?!”

Tallis had several options how to respond. But when she stood at the fork, she chose the wrong answer.

“He’s just a mage, Hawke.”

For a second, all colour escaped from Hawke’s face, before the blood rushed back; the angry red making Emily’s bright blue eyes even brighter.

“ _‘Just a mage’_?! Just a mage?! You bloody, self-righteous _bitch_...!”

The others had to jump in to hold the furious mage as she delivered a swift kick to Tallis’ ribs; the elemental energies she wielded forming a corona around her in her anger. Their eyes held the same accusing, hateful look to them as they looked at the lying elf.

And then Hawke smiled; an ugly sort of smile that made Tallis’ insides twist. With a swift motion, she stood above her once again, and before anyone could do anything, in two quick motions she brought her feet to Tallis’ knees, snapping both of them , earning herself a pained scream from the injured elf.

“Well, miss part-of-something-greater, I believe this is your answer. Have I ever wanted to be a part of something greater? Now I do, all thanks to you.”

She pulled the scroll they took from Prosper’s body from her pack, unfolding it to take a look at the list of the names written there in a tidy script.

“Hawke!” Tallis cried out, terrible realization dawning in her brain. “They are innocent…!”

“Like you, they are _qunari_ \- spies in our own ranks, and if they are anything like you, they are traitors, liars and everything but innocent,” ground Hawke, stashing the scroll away, turning away from the spy to walk to the bed, helping Anders up, hooking his arm around her shoulders to help him walk.

The mage winced in pain; the short time Hawke’s healing aura had to work not doing enough to numb the sharp pain Anders felt throughout his whole body.

Hawke gave Tallis one last look. “If you start crawling now, you may make it far enough before Prosper’s soldiers find you here. But even if you won’t, rest easily - I will deliver your report on the happenings here to the Qunari myself, _miss Tal-Vashoth_.”

With that, the group exited the room, Tallis agonized screams following after them.


End file.
